The disclosed subject matter relates generally to microfluidic devices.
In recent years, microfluidic systems have attracted increasing interests due to their diverse and widespread potential applications. For example, using very small volumes of samples, microfluidic systems could carry out complicated biochemical reactions to acquire important chemical and biological information. Among other advantages, microfluidic systems reduce the required amount of samples and reagents, shorten the response time of reactions, and decrease the amount of biohazard waste for disposal.
First developed in the early 1990s, microfluidic devices were initially fabricated in silicon and glass using photolithography and etching techniques adapted from the microelectronics industry. Current microfluidic devices are constructed from plastic, silicone, or other polymeric materials, e.g. polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS). Such devices are generally expensive, inflexible, and difficult to construct.
Electrochemical analysis involves methods of measuring the potential and/or current of a fluidic sample containing analytes, which is widely used in the medicinal field or in environmental studies. Electrochemical analysis usually utilizes sophisticated instruments and is conducted by specially-trained technicians. However, for use in developing countries, in the field, or in-home heath-care settings, there remains a need for analytical devices that are inexpensive, portable, and easy to construct and use.